The present invention relates generally to gas lasers. More specifically, the present invention relates to gas lasers having a corona discharge, and to avoiding sliding discharges during pre-ionization in such lasers.
Gas lasers with corona discharge are typically excimer lasers or TEA-CO2 lasers. Without any restriction to the general type of gas lasers of this kind the description given hereinafter will be presented with reference to the example of excimer lasers.
For advanced excimer lasers in industrial applications corona discharges are employed for pre-ionization. A generally known electrode structure permitting pre-ionization is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,072. Small ceramic tubes are used for the corona electrodes, which are charged inside with a conductor preferably connected to ground potential and which are contacted outside by another conductor connected to another potential which is applied in a pulsed form to the outside of the small ceramic tube.
Prior to the actual discharge proper, a high-voltage pulse is applied to the electrodes of the small corona rods. As a result, a corona discharge is fired on the surface of the small ceramic tubes. The high-voltage pulse required to this end is either generated by an appropriate circuit or tapped from the electrodes of the main discharge means directly. The radiation of this discharge, which propagates on the surface of the small ceramic tubes, ionizes the gas before the actual discharge within the excimer laser.
The conductors, which extend inside the small ceramic tubes configured to be open on both ends, which conductors are also referred to as corona cores, project beyond the small ceramic tubes for reasons of better contacting at least on one side, and hence constitute a problem site with respect to a short-circuit site forming there.
Moreover, the corona cores join the surface of the small ceramic tubes on the ends of the tubes in a largely unprotected condition and are moreover immediately adjacent to one of the two main discharge electrodes of the excimer laser to which the high-voltage pulses are applied which are required for the gas discharge.
On the end of the small tubes a sliding discharge is created which extends from the main electrode to the corona core for causing the discharge of the high-voltage electrode, which prevents the establishment of a corona discharge. It is therefore important to avoid the occurrence of sliding discharges. Several approaches have become common for a solution to the sliding discharge problem.
One such approach uses an extension of the small tubes and the core path. By extension of the small tubes and the core the path of the sliding discharge can be made so long that spark-over will not occur. What is difficult is the accommodation of these elongate small tubes in a pressurized vessel of an excimer laser which, in correspondence with current specifications, should have a fairly small and compact design. Furthermore, a reduction of the length of the high-voltage electrode is conceivable, however, this provision reduces the efficiency of the laser substantially.
Another approach involves using thicker tubes. By this approach, the small tubes, which surround the corona cores, are manufactured of a thicker tube, preferably of a ceramic material, with meander-shaped grooves, so-called bushings, being machined on the end of the ceramic tube, as is described in the European Patent EP 0 798 823 A1. These bushings can serve to prolong the sliding path and to reduce the sliding discharge. What is a disadvantage is the high expenditure in manufacture.
Yet another approach involves separate manufacture of the bushings. The aforementioned bushings may also be manufactured separately from the small corona tubes and connected on the ends to the small tube. One example, in this context, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,330A. The problem in this case is the joining between bushings and the small corona tube.
The present invention is based on the problem of configuring a device for avoiding sliding discharges in pre-ionization in a gas laser with corona discharge, comprising a pair of main electrodes provided in a gas discharge volume, and at least one pair of corona electrodes disposed in the immediate vicinity of the pair of main electrodes, wherein the individual electrodes include a tube-like sheathing of dielectric material, are designed to be open on both ends and containing an electrically conducting rod, the so-called core, introduced into the interior and projecting beyond the sheathing on both ends, in such a way that the disadvantages set out above with respect to prior art can be avoided. In particular, a low-cost solution to the problem should be found which is easy to manufacture.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a device is so configured that the selection of the material for and/or the shaping of the sheathing surrounding the electrically conducting core and/or a dielectric insert body adapted to be additionally introduced between the sheathing and the electrically conducting core and/or the electrically conducting core is made in such a way that a specific capacitance per unit area is provided in the surface area of both ends of the sheathing, which is lower than the capacitance in the central region of the sheathing between its both ends.
All the previous approaches, on the other hand, were based on the prolongation of the path of the sliding sparks. Another possibility supporting the invention consists in an impairment of the conditions of propagation of the sliding spark rather than a prolongation of the path.
In this context one should be aware of the causes of propagation of these sliding sparks. The pertinent theory has been known for a long time already and can be read in the respective literature. The basis of these sliding sparks is the specific capacity per unit area and the resulting displacement current.
For a reduction of the specific capacitance per unit area the insulating material can be made thicker (Cxcx9c1/d). As the thickening of the tube towards the outside is very expensive in manufacture but can be well implemented in engineering terms on principle it is sensible to thicken the tube towards the inside.
The thickening of the small tube consisting of a dielectric material can be achieved with a thick-walled small tube which is pushed between the core and the tube. This insert can be made of a ceramic material or another insulating material, or a cavity can be used instead of the insert. The decisive aspect is the fact that the capacitance per unit area is reduced at the discharge end of the small tube so as to prevent the sliding discharges from propagating.